A stud link of the type under consideration is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 1,948,717. In the known stud link, the ground-facing link part, which is wider than the tire-facing link part, is equipped with two laterally projecting extensions serving for increasing the wearing volume of the ground-facing link part. Furthermore, in order to increase the grip, the surface of the known link confronting the ground has, immediately adjacent to the extensions, channel-shaped recesses which extend up to the side faces of the ground-facing link part, that is to say are open at both ends. These recesses serve for reducing the weight and for enlarging the case-hardened ground contact face of the link, this having a beneficial influence on the useful life of the link. Since the extensions of the known link project comparatively far beyond the side faces of the ground-facing link part, it is impossible to avoid forces exerted eccentrically under particular ground conditions. These forces seek to tilt the links and thus result in adverse loads both on the stud links and on the connecting links linked to these. At the same time, the laterally open recesses arranged in the immediate vicinity of the extensions are not very conductive to the design strength of the stud link.